


My Kitty Kang

by h3ymama



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, injured cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3ymama/pseuds/h3ymama
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	My Kitty Kang

"Hey come back here!" You scream at a car that zoomed past. It didn’t even stop to check on the poor cat that it had run over.

The black cat was shaking, crying, as it tried to move its broken limb. You swear it sounds like a human's cries, but as soon as you pick it up, it hisses and bars it fangs. It’s definitely a feline. And it’s a he.

You lay him down inside the basket of your bicycle and wrap him with your hoodie. That should be enough to keep him warm, and hopefully alive, while you pedalled with your life to the nearest pet clinic.

"Here's your milk." You push the bowl closer to the cat to help him. His right front leg was in a cast and you were told that it might take weeks, maybe even longer, for it to fully heal, but after a few weeks of taking care of him and the vet was glad to let you know that he’s well on the way to recovery. Tomorrow you're hoping to hear more good news.

The cat saunters awkwardly underneath your arm going back and forth to rub himself on you, his way of letting you know that he wants to be stroked, to which you oblige. You'd found out the hard way that he could throw tantrums, knocking things down, like your Jenga pile once, when you refused to pay him any attention. He purrs deeply, tail wrapping around your arm before he goes to the bowl of milk to lap on it hungrily.

Meow.

Okay that was fast...

He looks up at you, pushing the empty bowl with his uninjured paw, head tilted to the side, waiting. When you don’t budge he pouts, his brown eyes now downcast. He pushes the bowl again, but this time with his broken leg, consequently falling over dramatically and mewling non-stop. You roll your eyes. This is not the first time this cat acted this way when he wanted more food. Whoever owns him, trained him well. You pour him another bowl full of milk which he happily drinks, and before he could ask for more you carry him to your bed.

He nuzzles your hand and licks on it with a purr. "That's enough kitty. Milk is good for your bones, but you might get an upset stomach and I'm already worried about you as it is!"

You lay him down beside you, but he climbs on top of your stomach and chooses to settle down there.

"So you've decided my tummy's your favorite spot, huh?" You stroke him, making him purr contentedly.

"I'm so relieved you're healing well..." You yawn, turning to your side by mistake that he accidentally falls. Peace disturbed, he begins to hiss and claw at your hand. Another angry purr, another painful scratch, and it's time to draw the line.

"Stop or I'll make you sleep outside," you scold.

He quickly stops, his expression changing from anger, to shock, to guilt. He meows softly, bumping his head on you, and starts licking on the few scratches he'd made on your hand. Contented that he has appeased you, or so at least he thinks the moment you close your eyes again, he then squeezes his way right by your stomach.

"Go to sleep Kitty Kang, we have an appointment at the clinic tomorrow. They might finally remove your cast. Aren't you excited?" You bring the cat closer to you and he purrs.

Did it just say 'Yay, thanks!'? It's a cat. It can't possibly... talk?

You dismiss the idea and force yourself to go to sleep before your feline friend begins talking for real.

You shift in bed, but you can barely move from the heavy weight resting on your stomach. It’s heavy, but not the slightest uncomfortable. The thing on top of you moves, like its rubbing itself on you, making you giggle. You you were always so ticklish there. The cat was forgivable given its weight— Wait. It's the cat isn't it?! I shouldn't have given him too much milk to drink.

But the moment you open your eyes, the huge mass beneath your blanket paralyzes you for a good minute.

The mass moves, lazily stretching out it's long limbs spanning your entire body; skin rubbing against your skin. It curls up again and hugs your waist, invading your space in the process. The purring sounds are now questionable because it's certainly not what it's supposed to be.

You’re almost too afraid to look, but your curiosity gets the better of you. As soon as you lift your blanket, a shriek escapes your lips. You quickly jump out of bed, dumping your blanket over the creature. You grab a pillow and whack it as many times as you can until it stops moving. The only sound it's making now are low groans.

It begins moving again, scrambling beneath the blanket to find its way out.

You're about ready to kill it (right, with a fluffy pillow) when a head pops out—short black hair with ends sticking up all over the place. It's a freaking human, and it looks up at you with sleepy eyes and confusion painted all over its face.

"Good morning?" He rubs his eyes with the back of his paw—no, hand.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?!" You raise the pillow above your head.

His eyes snap wide open. “What?!” He peaks underneath the blankets. "Oh no! Oh no no no! Oh god, I’m sorry. I lost track of time. I didn't realize I was going to turn into a human today. I should have hidden elsewhere.“

Turn? Into a human? Your mouth hangs agape, your vocal chords waiting to be used to its full potential.

"Don't scream! Please don't scream! I-I'll explain everything. Please, Y/N!" he begs, rubbing his hands together, eyes all big and round, cheeks puffed out, as he made little noises that on any human would be annoying, but oddly not on him. He looks... freaking adorable!

“I-I don't know how you know my name but I surely don't know you! So you better start explaining before I—"

"I... I'm..." He hesitates, huffing before he speaks again, "I'm Kitty Kang. Your sweet little kitty... Remember?” He slowly gets up from the bed.

Wide shoulders, broad chest, flat abs and tapering waist—this man can’t possibly be your cat?!

He wraps the blanket around his shoulders and wriggles in it comfortably, even rubbing his face on the white fleece, letting out low purring noises.

"Stay away from me!" You threaten, but he only stares, his sharp eyes looking like they're ready to pounce. He tilts his head again and his tongue darts out to lick on his canine.

"Touch me..." he says coming closer. “I want cuddles… _You_ love giving me cuddles!”

"What?! No!"

“Go on, feel my hair at least!" He takes a hold of your hand, but you resist; maybe it is time you start screaming. But once he brings your hand over his head, you fall silent. It's impossible?! His hair feels exactly the same way as your pet's black fur.

As he lets you stroke his hair, he closes his eyes and a small smile forms on his lips, his head following the motion of your hand.

This jerk's enjoying this too much.

You push him aside and bound for the door, but he's nimble, tackling you away from the doorknob and bringing you down to the floor, him pouncing on top of you.

"P-Please tell me this is just a dream..." you beg, closing your eyes and praying for your life.

His response surprises you, colliding his head with yours; the headbutt anything but necessary. As you lie down there with your heads connected to one another, he replies, “You’re right... This is just a dream. You're dreaming Y/N. Wake up!"

"Wake up, Y/N."

Your eyes snap open. You quickly look around and realize you're at the pet clinic, not in your bedroom and the human Kitty Kang not in sight.

"I was just having a bad dream, right?" You ask the receptionist who had woken you up, to which she replies with a nod. "Thank god it wasn't real!"

You finally remember bringing Kitty Kang to the pet clinic for his check up, the vet letting you know that they were going to remove his cast. And while you were waiting, you had fallen asleep.

"Y/N," the receptionist calls your attention again. "I believe the owner of the cat you found is here."

Your heart sinks at the news. You were already attached to him, to your Kitty Kang. Maybe the owner wouldn't mind sharing him for a few days more... Maybe you could even adopt him!

"I'd very much like to meet the owner," you reply.

The lady points to the person and to your shock you recognize the guy standing across the room immediately. Sharp eyes, short black hair, wide shoulders, broad chest. He looks like he could have flat abs and a tapered waist.

"Hi, Y/N! It's nice to meet you," he greets, his brown eyes disappearing into a smile; a flash of his canine. "Thank you for saving my cat. I've been looking for him for weeks now."

You stare at his hair and have this sudden urge to stroke him. Would it feel like a cat's fur too?

“Y-Your name is?" You stutter, needing to distract yourself from his maybe fur-like hair.

"Kang." Your heart stops. "Brian Kang."

He extends his hand and you grasp it firmly, relieved that he's not named Kitty nor some werecat from your dream.

"Would you like to have dinner with me some time?" Brian asks with a tilt of his head. With your hand still gently squeezed in his soft hands, you can’t help but be totally mesmerized and before you know it you find yourself nodding to a date for two.


End file.
